Goodbyes Are Never For Forever
by winterxxx
Summary: do u believe that u can love someone you don't even know? nick jonas does because thats how he feels for caitlyn,a girl he doesnt even know, but what happens when disaster strikes her life, will nick get to meet her before its too late? can she be saved?
1. Chapter 1

**okay so i have this idea for a storyyyy... but i don't know if it'll work outt...**

**but i'll give it a shot :D  
**

**enjoy...oh and don't forget to review. kpeaceoutt.**

Chapter 1

My name is Winter Cohan, but call me Bee instead; i hate my name, i don't know what my parents were thinking when they named me but whatever. I'm not here to talk about myself, i'm here to tell the story of Caitlyn Jessica Johnson, or CJ as she liked to be called, my best friend. Her life was crazy, we shared all the same interests, and clothes, of course. Everytime we were together it was a party; together we could make anything fun, even sitting in algebra was fun. Her life was unique, and one of a kind, i think everyone needs to take a look at it. But where to start? Well, let's start right before tradgedy struck, the night that was the best, and the worst of our lives; The Jonas Brothers concert.

We were at CJ's mom's house, sitting on her bed, blasting 'Fences' by Paramore, when her cell phone started ringing."Hullo." she said, inspecting her nails. "Hey mom...ok what is it...uh huh...OH MY GOD! ARE YOU SERIOUS! YOUR JOKING!" this caught my attention and i looked up at her. i mouthed the word 'what' about a thousand times. "uh huh... ok! oh my god i cant believe you got them!... ahh ok mom! thank you sooo much! ahh i love you!...ok bye." she clicked end and threw her phone on the ground. There was a huge smile on her face and she stood up and starting jumping on her bed frantically, screaming for joy at the of her lungs. "WHAT!" i asked standing up. "YOU AND ME ARE GOING TO A JONAS BROTHERS CONCERT TONIGHT! AHH!" she screamed. i was stunned; i couldn't even speak for a moment. my mouth hung open, and my eyes were wide with excitement. i screamed and started jumping with her. "But that's not even the best part!" she exclaimed. "how could it get better!?" i asked. "WE HAVE SECOND ROW SEATS!" i jumped even higher, and screamed. She hoped off her bed and went to her ipod. Soon enough i heard 'Take a Breath' by the jonas brothers blaring through her speakers. we sang along to it as loud as we could as we rummaged through her closet, examining the possibilities of what we could possibly wear.

**okay, so this is just the beginning; it will get longer, and better! i promise :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Three hours later, we were finally ready. i wore my favorite ripped, flare jeans with my black and white checkered vans and one of CJ's many Wet Seal t-shirts. i slightly straightened my medium length, light brown hair, leaving in a few of it waves. But i have to say that CJ looked super cute in her dark skinny jeans, green converse and adorable t-shirt, with her shoulder length hair down and curled, and freckles beaming. i smiled at her. "Dude, why must you look cuter than me!" i yelled at her. She laughed back and said, "What, no i don't!" but in that voice that i knew she knew she really did.

We made our way through the thousands of cars in the parking lot, the long line of giggling girls awaiting to walk through the gates, and down the ramp through an entrance to the stadium. The place was huge, and we were really lucky to have such great seats. We were only able to sit for a few minutes until the lights slowly started to dim, and the crowd cheered. Then we heard their voices exploding through the speakers. "Were the kids, were the kids of the future!" CJ and I sang along as the boys came running out. We exploded in screams, and stood up from our seats, clapping, cheering and singing along. We danced to the beat of the music during every song, never stopping for air. We had to be the most enthusiastic ones there; a lot of people looked at us like we were crazy just twirling around there, but we didn't care; this was the time of our life, we may never have this chance again, and we wanted to live it to its fullest. During 'When You Look Me In The Eyes' Nick locked eyes with CJ for a while, and when he finally had to look away, she screamed louder than anything i've ever heard in my life. "DID YOU SEE THAT! NICK JONAS JUST MADE EYE CONTACT WITH ME!" She yelled holding my hand while jumping up and down. i joined her, and i could have sworn i saw Joe Jonas briefly chuckle at us. They reached out to the audience, and we both got to touch Joe, Nick and even Kevin's hands. It was AMAZING; the BEST thing of my LIFE. We heard the opening of 'That's Just The Way We Roll' and we sang along with the guys, they even glanced at us a few times and SMILED! But who knew that i would eventually hate that song; it would soon hold bad memories.

During the middle of it, CJ put her hand on my shoulder. At first i just thought it was apart of her being excited, but soon her grip tightened, and i looked over to see her leaning over, clutching her chest with her other hand. I could hear her struggling to breath, and my smile slowly faded. She looked up at me in horror, and i helped her sit down. I was panicking; i didn't know what to do at first. Then, i just started screaming for help at everyone who was around me. "SOMEONE, HELP! PLEASE! MY FRIEND CANT BREATH! HELP SOMEONE CALL 911!" I screamed. Suddenly, everyone was staring at us, and at least five people whipped out their cell phones. One of them went to get a security guard. I sat down next to CJ and tried to calm her down a little. "It's ok, just breath, breath, in, out." But it wasn't helping; she couldn't do it. She widened her eyes, and then she just went limp. She passed out; she needed an ambulance like, NOW! i screamed in horror. "NO! CJ! wake up! it's ok, its ok, just say something! SOMEONE GET A FREAKING DOCTOR WOULD YOU! MY BEST FRIEND JUST PASSED OUT!" Now everyone in the first four rows had seen what was happening, and all eyes were on us. Even the Jonas Brothers noticed what was going on. i was holding her hand, in tears, trying to bring her back. I was scared out of my mind. Suddenly the music stopped, and i turned to look up at the stage. All three guys were standing at the edge of the stage, just staring. Finally Nick spoke into his mic, "Hey! Someone get this girl some help! She passed out!" he looked towards the back of the stage where his parents, and everyone else was. They nodded and started running towards us. The guys started to walk down the steps, joining the crowd. Paramedics finally came, and carried her out. i swiftly followed behind them, even the Jonas boys did. "Is she gunna be ok?" Joe asked one of the paramedics once she was safely in the ambulance. "We'll soon find out." he said. Then he turned to me. "Whats her name?" "Caitlyn Jessica Johnson, but call her CJ, she'll respond to that better." i told the paramedic. he shook his head, and gently layed her in the ambulance. i wipped away the stray tears, and sat down in the ambulance ready to go to the hospital. "She'll be ok." i heard someone say. It was Joseph freakin Jonas. in all this confusion i had totally forgotten they were there. I nodded, afraid to speak again unless tears came pouring out again. "Alright were about to leave. Anyone else coming?" The paramedic asked. "I am!" Nick said as he climbed into the ambulance. "Make that two." Joe said climbing in next to Nick. "Might as well." Said Kevin taking a seat next to Joe. "W-what? you guys have a concert though." i said looking at them. Nick was staring at CJ, porbably thinking about how pretty she was. I felt the ambulance move, and the sirens went off. "Hey, i want to be there for my fans." Joe said simply. i smiled at him. Nick finally looked up from CJ and said, "I'd rather dissapoint a thousand fans than not be there for one that really needs me." he said. i shook my head at him. He would be so perfect for her.

Just then the machine that monitored her heart beat started beeping uncontrollably. Her heart was slowly shutting down, minute by minute.

**oooohhh. what's gunna happen! :X **

**keep reading and reviewing. i know where i want this story to go, but warning, it's not gunna be a really long story; maybe like four more chapters, but that's all i need.**

**kpeaceoutt.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The paramedic frantically started poking her with shots, and started to do CPR on her. It was too much to handle; i broke down crying. I sat next to her and held her hand. My best friend might die, right here, right now, and i couldn't save her. I covered my face with my other hand, the tears weren't about to stop anytime soon. At first i didn't notice that someone had sat down next to me, until i felt two strong arms wrap me up in a hug. i looked up and saw noone but JOE JONAS; hugging ME. i burried my face into his chest, and squeezed CJ's hand tighter. Then i heard a soft voice singing lightly at first, and then it grew louder, i looked up and saw Nick holding CJ's other hand, singing to her. 'Worlds are spinnin round theres no sign to slow it down so wont you take a breath, just take a breath..' i smiled lightly to myself; he was singing it to her. it was her favorite song; its like he knew. then Joe came in and sang with him; even Kevin sang the back ups. Moments later, the machine stopped beeping, she was back,but still unconcious. i let out a huge relief sigh, and let my head rest on the back of the ambulance, still holding her hand, Nick doing the same.

I stayed over night with her; the doctors said she needed to stay until she woke up from unconciousness, which wasn't until the next morning. Throughout the night doctors kept coming in, checking her IV, poking her with needles, taking her blood pressure, doing various tests on her. When i woke up the next morning, she was already awake, breakfast and all. The moment i saw her i ran over to her and gave her a hug.

"Cant. Breath." She stated. i laughed, "Oh! sorry. so how are you feeling?" i asked taking a seat next to her.

"Tired, but otherwise i'm ok." i nodded my head then said,"Wait so do you know what happened?" "Yeah, the doctors filled me in." She took a bite of her corn pops. "No i mean, do you know who rode with us the _entire _ride to the hospital, and _sang _to you! and then came up with us all the way to the hospital room to make sure you'd be _ok!?_" i said, getting excited just thinking about the memories of last night. "WHO!?" she asked, obviously excited.

"THE JONAS BROTHERS! they saw you pass out, and Nick sang take a breath to you and held your hand and just like oh my god he couldn't even stop looking at you it was like amazing. oh my god and when i started crying, Joe came over and hugged me. it was like amazingly amazing."

"YOUR JOKING! wow, that's like the best and worst night of my life." She said laughing. i smiled back at her, and we both silent screamed.

Three hours later she was free to go, and that when they got the results from the tests that they would call her, and if she even felt faint again, even for a second, she should come back to the hospital. She nodded at them, i could tell she just wanted to go home.

I drove her home, i was kind of scared to let her drive in case something happend. we were only 16 but in New Hampshire, you get your license at 16, so its all good. Once we pulled up to her house, we saw a box waiting outside for us. We slowly walked up to it, both silently thinking what it could be.

There was a not on the outside of it. CJ opened it and read it out loud.

"_Dear CJ and Bee,_

'_we all really hope your ok, CJ, and we wanted you to know that were always here for you, if you ever need anything. Get well soon! the minute you read this i want you both to call us so we know your ok. our numbers are at the bottom. :)_

_'love,_

_Nick J, Joe and Kevin'_

"Oh my god, i have Nick's cell phone number!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. she quickly plugged the number into her phone, and handed the card to me. I put Joe's number in my phone. She called Nick, which you would think would be kinda awkward, but no, it wasn't for her. they talked for two hours straight about the most random things. i just smiled at how happy she seemed.

But little did we know that disaster was about to strike in a few hours, we would get news that would change our lives forever.

**blahh. i don't really like this chapter; it was more like a filler. but whatever. **

**review me anyways :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Two days later, we finally got the phone call that would change our lives forever. CJ cautiously walked over to her home phone, looked at the caller ID, and winced. "It's the hospital." She replied. Her hand was hovering over the phone as i walked over next to her and linked my arm through hers. i gave her an encouraging smile, and nodded my head towards the phone. She took a deep breath and answered. "Hello...Yes this is Caitlyn...No my parents aren't home at the moment...uh huh...oh...um are you sure?...Oh, uh, okay, w- well uh thanks...yeah they'll be home later if you call back in a few hours...oh um okay...yeah...ok goodbye." I could tell by the dramitic drop in her voice that it wasn't good news at all. She just stood there, and didn't even hang up the phone, just stared at the wall blankly and let the phone drop to the floor. I put my hand on her shoulder, "What is it?" i whispered. Her jaw just hung open for a moment, slightly moving up and down, but no words were coming out. She was speechless. Then she let out a little noise from the back of her throat, and in one quick motion her hands swung up to her face, trying to hide the tears. I hugged her as tight as i could, still confused. "CJ, hun you have to tell me what happened." She kept sobbing away, and whipped away the remaining tears on her face. She let out a sigh, and once she was composed again she said, "The, um, doctors got the results from my test back, and um, i have..." But she couldn't bring herself to say the rest. She started balling again. "Shh, shh it's ok. Whatever it is, we'll get through it together." I told her reassuringly. She shook her head furiously no. "Bee! I have type brain cancer! BRAIN CANCER! Supposedly I've had it for almost a year, and it's getting really bad now. They need me to come back to the hospital for a few weeks to see what they can do for me, but they said theres not a good chance they can get rid of it! What am i going to do? WHAT AM I GOING TO DO!"She yelled, crying even harder, and sliding down to floor. I was dumbfounded; i didn't know what to do, or what to say. My best friend has cancer. i knew i had to be the strong one, but at that moment, i couldn't be. i just sat down next to her, wrapped her in a hug, and told her everything would be ok, but we both knew it wouldn't. Then, i secretly started crying. Thankfully she fell asleep by that time, and she would never have to know.

**Short. sorry! but i just wanted this one so u guys like saw what was wrong.**

**only like two more chapters after this, but there gunna be long and gooood. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

After her first treatment of Chemo, she decided she wasn't going to let cancer stop her from living her life. The doctors gave her a month to live, and she told me she was going to make it the best month of her life. I couldn't believe how strong she was during this hard time; i know i could never do that.

I had sent Joe a text message explaining everything. We texted everyday now for the was couple weeks; he was really sweet. CJ had only talked to Nick that one time on the phone; she said she didn't want to get to close to someone if she was just going to loose them. She had her phone turned off, saying she didn't need any disturbances. But i could tell all she really wanted to do was talk to him. Joe informed me that Nick was completely heart broken, and that nothing was going to stop him from talking to her again, that once they got done with the tour, he was going to come right to her house. Hopefully he'd make it back in time.

CJ was getting weaker every day, i could see it in her eyes, but she refused to just sit around at home. i was really proud of her for being so strong. We did some new activity every day; yesterday we went sky diving; if you can believe it. The day before that we swam with dolphins. Today i had no idea what she had planned with us. I walked into her house, and upstairs to her room. She was sitting on her bed, watching the end of 'The Hills' episode she had missed last night. Once she saw me, she hopped off her bed, and grabbed her bag.

"Ready?" She asked, grabbing her keys. I looked at her confused. She grabbed my wrist and pulled me down the stairs and out the door to her car.

"And where would it be that we are going today miss CJ?" i asked as i took a seat and slammed the door shut. She started the engine and backed out of her driveway and onto the street.

"Your house." She said simply. "Uh, hate to break it to you, but theres nothing special there." i replied.

"No you dork, your going to pack. Were going on a trip." She smirked.

"And where would that be?" I asked. She tossed me two plane tickets that were stuck up under her car visor. i read the ticket over and over until it finally hit me. "CALIFORNIA?!" i screamed.

"Mmhmm. I knew you'd be surprised."

"But, what, when, how?" i asked.

"My dad knew that we always wanted to go, so he just bought em." She said, pulling up into my driveway.

"Did i mention that i love your dad?" i asked, getting out.

An hour later i packed possibly everything in my room. It took an hour to get to the air port, and we blasted the Jonas Brothers the whole ride there. ; Me being, well, me, doesn't know anything about gates, and where to go and what flight and blah all that. And wel, either does CJ. We had a pretty interesting time asking just about everyone we passed where to go.

We finally made it onto the plane, first class too, her dad really splurged. We kicked back and started to watch "Pretty Woman." But CJ really wanted to enjoy herself, i mean she would never be able to go on a plane in first class ever again, so what did we do? We started singing as loud as possible at the top of our lungs. It took four flight attendants to finally make us stop. As if we couldn't get anymore annoying, every five minutes we asked the flight attendants for something; food, soda, new movie, more pillows, just everything. We ordered about five different things to eat each.

The plane finally landed in LA. We were way to excited for words. We walked down the escalator, luggage in hand, until we saw our limo. We both screeched with joy and ran to it. It was amazing inside; it was huge, the seats were black and metallic gray, the lights changed from purple, red, green, yellow and blue, there was a mini tv and even a bar filled with Coke, Pepsi and Mountain Dew. But best of all; there was a sun roof. As we rode down the streets of LA, we stuck our heads out of the sun roof, with our big sunglasses on, sodas in hand, screaming at the top of our lungs, "HELLO LA!" We laughed our head off, and took tons of pictures. We finally pulled up to our hotel, the nicest one in town. We even got the Presidential Suite. We set our bags down on our two king size beds, and started jumping up and down screaming; we were too excited.  
"Can you believe were here! I mean were actually in California!" CJ screamed.

"Pinch me I must be dreaming!"I exclaimed. CJ walked over to me, and pinched me hard on the arm.

"OW!" I said, grabbing my arm.

"You said to pinch you!" She replied, holding her hands up in defense.  
"Dork, it's an expression." I laughed at her. She just rolled her eyes.

We walked the streets of LA together, arms linked, enjoying the sights. We completely splurged on clothes; we went into about every boutique we saw. We bought the cutest, most expensive clothes known to man.  
"I think tonight we should go to a club." CJ said, taking an adorable red dress off of a rack. I looked at her, confused. She must of sensed it because she said,  
"I know were only sixteen, but hey, what guy wouldn't want to get us in?" She asked, her mischievous eyes aglow.  
"I like where this is going." I stated. "I knew you would." She replied.

It was ten o'clock and we were off to the night club, in our new dresses, and irresistible heels. We pranced down the street, arms linked, confidence as high as ever; we knew we looked good. No, not good, hot. Like amazingly. We stood in line for the club, just waiting for a guy, any guy to tap on our shoulder and ask to get us in. As if on cue, the one and only Joe Jonas did just that. I whirled around and our eyes met.  
"Hey!" I said, giving him a hug. "What are you doing here?" I asked, completely stunned.  
"I should be asking you the same thing." he said, eyeing me up. I smirked.  
"It's called having fun." I replied.  
"Ah, I see. Well My brothers and I were just cruising through town, since tonight is our night off, and I saw you, and I was like yo oh my god look it's Bee!" he said with tons of enthusiasm. I couldn't help but laugh. At this point CJ was just staring at us, once in a while turning to check and see if Nick was anywhere in sight, but he wasn't. I nodded towards CJ, and Joe understood.  
"He didn't want to officially meet her like this. He's back at the car." he whispered in my ear. I nodded.  
"Well, would you like to join us anyways?" I asked playfully.  
"You know it." he said smiling. My heart skipped a beat.

**sorry this one was kinda a filler. :( but the next chapters gunna be like WOAH. and then like only one more after itt. :) don't worry it'll be goooood. :)  
**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The energy in the club was amazing; the lights were flashing everywhere through the pitch black building. The music was so loud I couldn't even hear my own thoughts. The place was packed, but every person was dancing. I just wanted to run into the middle of the crowd and dance the night away. CJ didn't seem as thrilled as me, I knew it was because she half wanted to Nick to be there. I gave her a sympathetic look, and she waved it away by putting on a huge smiled, making movements with her hands, shooing me away with Joe. I winked at her, and grabbed Joe's hand leading him to the dance floor. Danity Kane's new song, Damaged, blared through the club. We danced together for what felt like hours; our bodies close, I never wanted to stop. But I knew I had to go find CJ and see how she was doing.  
"Will you come with me to find CJ?" I asked. He smiled and nodded his head saying, "Anything for you." And then kissed my hand. Woah, instant goose bumps. We traveled through the crowd, hand in hand until I spotted her sitting at the bar, a beer in hand, and a guy who must have been about twenty five sitting next to her, chatting away. I poked her on the shoulder, and she spun around, giggling away, staring off into space. She was drunk.  
"BEE! Thank the good old god you're here!" She said, attempting to stand up, but falling back down into her chair in the process. "Let's dance baby!" She said trying to grab my hand. Joe and I helped her get up, and once she was stable, she made her way to the dance floor, Joe and I following close behind. She had to of grinded with about fifty guys before she came over to me and said, "Bee, I don't feel to good." I instantly stopped my dancing with Joe, and looked right at her. Oh shit, shit, shit. CJ put her hand to her head, and I quickly wrapped her up in a hug. "It hurts! It hurts!" She screamed. I started to rub the top of her head and whispered, "it's ok CJ, we'll get through this." I was so scared that I started to shake, I didn't know what to do. Joe was running towards to bar, asking to use their phone to call the hospital when she squirmed out of my grasp and started running of for the door. I instantly ran after her, taking off my heels in the process. I ran up the street, down several alley ways, and back again and didn't see her anywhere. Silent tears fell down my cheeks; I didn't know what the hell I could do. My best friend has cancer, and is in pain that could kill her at any second, and she's out on the streets of LA somewhere, most likely passed out lying somewhere dirty and distgusting. I held my hand to my head and started pacing. Think think think, if you were CJ where would you go?! Just then a car horn beeped in front of me. I walked over to the car, flustered and scared. It was just Kevin.  
"Oh my god! Thank god it's you! Wheres CJ?!" I asked.  
"She passed out about a block to the right, Nick saw her and he hopped out of the car, and picked her up. He said he'd carry her to your hotel." He replied.  
"Do you think you could give me a ride there?" I asked. He nodded his head and I jumped in. As we were pulling away, Joe came running out, screaming, "HEY! You guys, wait up!" I couldn't help but laugh at him trying to chase us.  
Before the car could even stop, I jumped out and ran for the door. Joe followed, and caught up quickly, it's all the running he does. We finally reached the hotel room, and I scrambled to get out my card. It felt like hours until I finally slipped it through the lock, and slammed the door open. I ran for the beds, and saw Nick sitting next to her, holding her hand, as she lay there, passed out, a wet towel on her head. Nick stared at her with the most wondrous, amazed, expression I have ever seen. He rubbed his thumb back and forth across her hand, the smallest smile on his face as he examined her beautiful hair and bold freckles. It seemed like ages until he realized that Joe and I were standing there, exchanging knowing glances. Nicolas was in love with CJ and they have never met once, but there she was, the girl of his dreams, and he may never get the chance to meet her.

**wow. sorry this really suckedd. kinda a filler...idk i just needed to show that NIck really does love Cj. soooo theres only gunna be lie 2 more chapters, maybe not even. so keep your eyes pealed for the next one loves ;**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

I woke up the next morning with a arm wrapped around me, Joe laying under me. i smiled to myself, but then the thoughts of last night flooded my mind, and i rapidly sat up, waking up Joe in the process. i heard Joe grunt as i pushed myself off of him, and ran around the corner to CJ's bed. Nick was sleeping next to her, of course, with his arm wrapped around her protectively. I breathed a sigh of relief, and walked back over to where Joe was lying. i sat down next to him and put my head in my hands, closed my eyes, and tried my hardest not to cry. The stress and the reality was really getting to me lately, i couldn't share my feelings with CJ, because i didn't want her to get upset. i felt a warm head rubbing my back and i turned to smile back at the sympathetic look on Joe's face. He rubbed away my silent tears, and took my hands in his. Chills ran up and down my back, and the space between us closed with a gentle kiss. Bam, bam, bam, goosebumps, my heart flip flopped.

"Nick, dude come on we should get going. We've got a flight to catch in forty minutes." Joe said to the mesmerized Nick who was still sitting on the bed next to a sleeping CJ who might never know that he had been there. Nick slowly nodded his head, and kissed her hand, gently placing it down on the bed next to her. He slowly started rising, and as soon as he did, CJ started tossing and turning. He sped walked towards the door, never looking back, and slammed it shut. Joe looked towards the door and sighed. "it pisses him off that she's sick." He said. "Well he's not the only one." i replied. Joe grabbed my hand and gave it a tight squeeze. he gave me a quick kiss and whispered in my ear, "I'm always here," then turned and walked out.

Ten minutes later CJ woke up. True love was missed by ten stupid minutes. The first thing she did was sit up, and grab her hand. "Was someone holding my hand while i was out?" She asked a couple hours later. i didn't know how to respond, so i said, "I dont know, why?" "it's warm, its got a tingling sensation going on, i don't know, you probably think im crazy but it's almost like...oh, never mind, it's nothing."

"Come on Bee, were gunna miss our flight!" CJ yelled at me from the door. i was running from my bed, grabbing my random stuff off the dresser on the way out. The plane ride was the worst experience of my life. We were five minutes from landing, when CJ couldn't breath. She looked at me with those scared eyes, clutching her chest, silent tears running down her face. "HELP! SOMEONE GET ME HELP!" i screamed through it all. I unclipped our seat belts, and undid her tight clothing to help get more oxygen. I laid her down on the floor, just as a short, pretty woman came running down and said, "I'm a doctor, please, step aside and tell me as much as you can about her and her condition." She started doing CPR, as i told the doctor all about her cancer. I held CJ's hand as her life was determined by this very little woman. CJ started getting a few little breaths off and on again. She finally just couldn't fight it any longer. She squeezed my hand so tight, i thought it would fall off. "Bee..." She said in the quietest voice. i laid down next to her, eyes starting to water up and said, "Yes?" THen, the pretty little doctor tapped me on my shoulder and said in a panic, "I'm sorry, theres nothing else i can do until we land." i ignored her completely, but i could still hear her words. "Please, don't...forget... me." She said between choking for air. i shook my head violently, tears streaming down my face. i could feel my heart breaking. "Never. i couldn't, i can't. your my best friend." i tried my hardest to say without balling. "You...are...mine...Bee..." She said. THen her eyes widened, and her face went white as a ghost. She tried sitting up, and started coughing. i squeezed her hand. "what? CJ, what is it?" i asked. "I...love...you...bestie.. tell nick...i...love...him...too..." then her eyes shut, and her entire body relaxed. i shook my head. "NO! CJ, wake up! come back! NO!" i pulled her limp body into mine, and hugged her as tight as i could. I cried my eyes out into her. "Please come back, please, please."" i whispered into her ear, but i knew, there was no coming turning back for her.

**omg, you guys! it's over! ...**

**well, actually im gunna make an epilogue for nick! so keep your eyes open **


	8. Chapter 8

**_EPILOUGE_**

(bee's POV)

Nick was never the same again after CJ's death. It took almost a year for him to become somewhat like himself again. Sure, it brought on tons of great new hit songs that attacked the charts like wildfire, but believe me, that's the least thing that he wanted. He wanted his girl back.

The service was small, but very elegant and nice. The jonas brothers played 'eternity' in honor of CJ, Nick and i both cried through the whole song, which forced Joe to sing the whole thing since he just couldn't do it. Once it was over, Nick came up to me and explained to me that CJ and him had had contact before; they constantly wrote letters to each other. i was completely shocked, but it sounded exactly like something she would do. In the letters they talked about everything, and fell in love instantly. They confessed it to each other, and in CJ's last letter she told him that if he was willing to wait for her in heaven, she would wait to. But what killed Nick the most was that he regretted not just knocking down her door, and going right up to her and kissing her; he wished he could turn back time just to really meet her. But it was too late to think about the past now.

As for me, i finished up my high school years with flying colors; straight A's my Junior and Senior years. I applied to one of the best Colleges in the country, and got in. I'm not in the middle of my freshman year of college, and im doing great. Joe and i are still together, and have been for three years now. Honestly, i think all my success is because of CJ; i knew she wouldn't wan't me moping around about her and getting nothing done, who would get anything out of that?

The Jonas Brothers are still together as a band, they're currently working on their sixth CD. The others were filled with sad, slow, depressing songs, mostly written by Nick. But thankfully, things are starting to change. He wouldn't even look at a girl, or leave his house for years. The bands starting to tour again, they haven't toured since the burning up tour. The fans are going crazy. Nick found a girl, Cassie, she's really sweet, and well, she's exactly like CJ. he;s not so certain that he wants to go out with her though, he cant shake CJ out of his head, even though in the letter, she told him she wanted him to move on, but that she'd always love him and wait for him in heaven. Everyone's trying to get him to go for it, but his hearts still wounded.

CJ's dad and i started a fund raiser for her at our old high school in her name and in her honor. It's for money for research for brain cancer, and so far we've raised hundreds of thousands. i love CJ, she's my best friend and she always willl be. Yes, ive made new friends that im super close with, but none will ever be like CJ to me. never. because remember, Goodbyes Are Never Forever.

**dude it's overr! ahhhhh. **

**so tell me what you think, review review! imma start a new story sooon! ;;**


End file.
